Maribelle
Maribelle (マリアベル Mariaberu, Mariabell in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara15.html In the English version she is voiced by Melissa Fahn. Profile Maribelle is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. The daughter of the Duke of Themis, an influential noble family in Ylisse. After the war she wants to become a judge advocate and fight so that all people are protected equally under the law. Her best friend is Lissa who was the first person to befriend Maribelle. Maribelle is first introduced in Chapter 2 when Lissa introduces the Avatar to the Shepherds. Maribelle is initially appalled by their "plebian" looks, but Lissa tells the Avatar that it'll take some time for her to warm up to them. Later, she gets captured by Gangrel and his Plegian forces on the false pretense that she invaded their borders in order to give Plegia reason to go to war with Ylisse. However thanks to Ricken's timely rescue and the Shepherds's arrival, she is saved and returns with them to the Ylisse and follow's Chrom to fight for her country. Should Chrom marry Maribelle at the end of Chapter 11, Maribelle becomes the new Queen of Ylisse and will give birth to Lucina two years afterwards. After the ambush on Carrion Isle, "Marth" reveals her identity as Chrom's daughter, Lucina from the future. Maribelle at first does not believe that she is Lucina until she sees the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye, the same one on baby Lucina. After Lucina shares her story of the alternate future, Maribelle and Lucina share a tender moment as Lucina happily hugs her mother, finally reunited. After the war, Maribelle returns home and becomes a magistrate, demanding equal justice to commoners and nobles alike. In her support with Gaius, in past, Gaius was hired to steal from the Ylissean treasury, but was caught. He blamed Maribelle's father for the plot and he was put on trial. However Gaius did this because if he did not, the nobles who plotted against Maribelle's father would have killed Maribelle instead. She is the mother of Brady and a potential mother for Lucina and Morgan. She has the worst sleeping positions in the army and tosses in her sleep. Her birthday is April 14. Personality Maribelle is a typical noblewoman, trained in the classical and finer arts of high-society life. She acts proud and domineering, but is kind to her friends, though she warms up to most people rather slowly. She is interested in "plebeian" lifestyles of common folk due to her noble upbringing. She tends to act rude when she gets emotional. She did not have many friends growing up due to her personality, and was often bullied by the other noble children. Maribelle is grateful to Lissa, her first friend. As a result, she is devoted to both her and Chrom. Maribelle values Lissa above all else and is extremely protective of her, even willing to die to protect her out of gratitude for her friendship. In Game Base Stats | Troubadour |3 |18 |0 |5 |4 |6 |5 |3 |6+2 |7 | Resistance +2 | Staff - D | Mend Vulnerary |} Growth Rates *'Note': These are her growth rates for her base class. |65% |20% |60% |50% |50% |80% |15% |55% |} Max Stat Modifers | -3 | +2 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -3 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Olivia *Brady *Morgan (Only if Maribelle is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Maribelle is her mother) Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Overall Maribelle is a very capable healer in her base class. She has a slightly higher magic growth rate than Lissa meaning she will become a much more effective healer quicker, plus she is more mobile unless on a sand map. She also will almost always gain Luck upon leveling up. However Marbelle is very fragile physically and cannot stand constant physical direct damage with her low defense growths and caps. If promoting to Valkyrie, she becomes a very effective mage-killer unit, but still suffers from low defenses. With her mid-high speed and skill, however, she should be able to dodge most attacks. It is highly recommended to give Maribelle Dracoshields to deal with her low defenses just in case units with high skill and luck like Heroes manage to swarm her. Dual Support+ is the best skill Valkyrie has to offer, allowing her to be a good support character in Pair Up and Dual System situations. As a Battle Cleric, Maribelle will be able to take physical damage better with a much higher defense and strength cap at the the cost of a small stat cap drop in mag, spe and res. She can also grab the useful Renewal skill to prolong her effectiveness and keep her alive much longer. However, her strength will be quite low, and thus cannot deal much damage with axes to begin with. Reclass Overall Her reclass options are the Mage and Pegasus Knight lines. In the Mage related classes Maribelle can maximize her magic abilities as a Sage, but it still will leave her frail physically. However reclassing to a Dark Knight will bring her Defenses to a manageable 39 cap but dropping her 47 Valkyrie resistance cap to 40. It is best skills that Maribelle should grab from this line are Tomefaire, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker to make her a better offensive unit, regardless of class. In the Pegasus Knight lines, Maribelle will not only be vulnerable to physical classes still, but now Archers become an even bigger threat, even with her high luck, speed, and skill. Maribelle should only take these classes later once her stats begin capping in other classes. However it is highly recommended that you reclass Maribelle into this before recruiting Brady since reclassing as a Dark Flier will give Maribelle the extremely useful skill Galeforce, useful for both Brady and herself. Quotes Event Tile *"Hmm, what's this? ...Well, I see little point in just leaving it here." (item) *"I managed a quick bit of violin practice. I try to stay abreast of the noble pursuits." (exp) *"I managed some additional practice. I'm not afraid of a little extra work." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking *"Why the satisfied expression? Did you suddenly come into money?" (happy) *"I must say, you're a reliable fighter. Why don't we join forces out there?" (team up) *"If you don't mind sharing, what do you dream of doing with your life?" (dreams) *"I'm always so bored after a battle. How do you pass the time?" (free time) Replying *"Certainly not. This morning's tea was refreshing and put me in high spirits." (happy) *"Certainly. You won't regret your choice." (team up) *"I want to be a big, hairy barbarian! ...Ugh, laugh, would you? It's a joke." (dreams) *"I study self defence. A little 'parasol fu' works wonders on thugs and brigands!" (free time) Asking - Married *"Don't even ENTERTAIN the thought of dying out there, my love. I swear..." (promise) *"(name), I...I just wanted you to know how handsome you look today." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). We belong together always." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). What is it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'll be all right. I'm too worried about you to keel over just yet." (promise) *"Thank you. I try to look my best around the man I love." (compliment) *"M-must you say such mortifying things? I...I love you, too. There! Conversation over!" (love) *"These are the finest of tea leaves. ...Hey, who said I got them for you?!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we train together, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? ...Moms are tough. Haven’t you heard?" (train) *"Are you feeling all right, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? I could go fetch my staff..." (concern) *"Tell me what you need Brady/Lucina/Morgan. I’ll not allow my child to go without." (gift) *"How did you spend your days in the future, Brady/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. I accept your challenge. But don’t come crying to me if you lose." (train) *"Ugh, how frail do you think I am? Worry about yourself for a change." (concern) *"I would like a nice, frilly dress. And if it’s not haute couture, I’ll make YOU wear it!" (gift) *"Before you arrived, I was kidnapped by Gangrel and faced all manner of evils. But none of that compares to what you must have seen... Well, be at peace. You’re safe with me. Together we shall set the future right." (story) Level Up *"One step closer and I'll be forced to maim you." (6-7 stats up) *"I won't be satisfied until I'm the very best!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anything to set myself apart from the rabble." (2-3 stats up) *"This is completely unacceptable." (0-1 stats up) *"I think I've sufficiently proven my superiority." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Look at me! Classier than ever!" Armory *"I'll take two tins of your finest tea and a silk bonnet." (buying) *"Surely there are easier ways to line our war chest?" (selling) *"Give me something that will shame my lowborn foes." (forging) Barracks Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Resting up early, I see." (morning) *"Avatar, the day’s only half over. A little early for a break, isn’t it?" (day) *"Evening, Avatar. You’ve been taking a lot of breaks lately." (evening) *"Shouldn’t you get to bed soon, Avatar?" (night) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. A lovely morning we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Have you already planned out your day?" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. Can you believe how the day flew by?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Will you be retiring for the night?" (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"Pay attention!" *"We'll do it together." *"Luck be with us!" *"Look at this weakling!" *"We are superior!" *"Come now." *"I'm by your side!" *"Do your worst." Dual Strike *"En garde!" *"Wretched beast!" *"Lowborn filth!" *"Permit me, darling." *"So sorry!" Dual Guard *"They won't hurt you!" *"Wretched beast." Critical *"Big mistake!" *"I will ruin you!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I promise you, this will hurt!" Enemy Defeated *"Ha!" *"Troglodyte." *"Who else?" Partner Defeats the enemy *"I'm impressed." *"My humble thanks." *"My gratitude." Healed *"My gratitude." *"I'm impressed." Death/Retreat Etymology Maribelle is a combination of the names Mary/Maria and Isabelle and is often associated with high class 'Southern Belles'. Trivia *She is the only character with a personal "blush" portrait, in which she looks embarrassed and her entire face is red, as opposed to the normal "blush" portraits, in which it's a normal portrait but with red cheeks. Gallery File:Mariabel.jpg|Maribelle's portrait in Awakening. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Mariabel confession.jpg|Maribelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Mariabell confession 2.jpg|The second part of Maribelle's confession. File:Maribelle confession.jpg|Maribelle's full confession File:Maribelle.jpg|Concept art of Maribelle File:Mariabell Valkyrie FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Maribelle as a Valkyrie. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters